Impregnation
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Oneshot. As requested by an anon, it felt awkward writing this so I hope it turned out okay? Enjoy Greedler being weird and obsessive about reader and Oncie's tummies and 72 just being chill about everything. Reader x Oncie x Greedler x 72, and then Pregnant!Reader x Pregnant!Oncie x Greedler x 72 Warnings: Mpreg, slightly dub-con, expansion,


**A/N: This was a kink fic request by an anon on tumblr, so enjoy~ I don't normally write this kind of thing, so if I did good or awful let me know?**

**If you wanna follow my ask blog there, it's ask-dream-eating-onceler and I also take fanfic/kink requests/prompts~**

Because Greedler and 72 had deemed themselves the "men" of the relationship (at least that was what Greedler was always proclaiming), that left you and Oncie as the "girls" and as such it was insisted upon that you had a responsibility to give the others at least one child each.

Despite his initial protests, Oncie was eventually subjected to some kind of experimentation that would allow him to bear children. You weren't sure what went on in the basement laboratory and you didn't ask; some things were better now knowing.

"Are you really sure that having children this early on is wise?" 72 asked Greedler, who was sitting in his lap on the oversized office chair. He flicked his cigar and gave his younger self a questioning look.

"Yeah, why not? I secretly always wanted to see Oncie pregnant, anyway. It's like knowing I own him cause what's inside of him is mine!"

A mature response, just as 72 had expected.

"Besides, not like any of us are gonna be dealing with changing diapers or anything like that." Greedler rolled his eyes, propelling the chair to spin in a few slow circles. "We pay maids and shit for that."

Overhearing their conversation as you were in the room, you shot the green suited man a glare. "72, are you really going to let him get away with this? What if something bad happens to Oncie because of whatever those scientists are doing?!"

The older man simply shook his head and huffed out another cloud of cigar smoke, a smell you'd grown accustomed to. "We do need to assure at least one heir for the company."

It was then that the phone rang, to which Greedler hopped up and answered it. "Hello? It has? Send his ass up here!" He slammed it back down to the receiver. "Operation a success!"

He did a fist pump into the air. "We're makin' babies tonight!"

He sounded _way_ too enthusiastic about this whole thing.

~x~x~x~

Oncie didn't look like he was in any position to be having sex. He looked tired and irritated when he was brought into the master bedroom that Greedler only allowed others in for sex or other activities he deemed worthy of bringing guests in for.

72 was sitting on the bed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "How do you wish to do this, lad?"

Oncie groaned and placed his palm over his face. "Please, I don't want to do this. I feel sick."

Greedler pranced to his dresser, which was lined with pictures of himself, and removed those stupid blue shades he always wore. "Stop whining, Oncie. The doctor said you were most fertile now, anyway."

"Well maybe I'm not," you piped up hopefully.

"I've been sneaking fertility meds into your food. I wouldn't want you to feel left out!" He pinched your cheek happily.

Your jaw dropped.

God damn it, Greedler!

The man was looking quiet excited as he began stripping down, tossing aside his coat and unbuttoning his vest. "I wanna see both of you all expanded out with my children at the same time. So I can see you eat and eat until you pop!" He bit down on his gloves, one at a time, and slid them off his arms. "Old man, you take the girl but Oncie is mine! Same DNA and stuff anyway, right? So they'd both be mine!"

72 didn't bother arguing with Greedler that the offspring would be his, too. And Oncie's. Because you were all three the same people, but simply nodded. "Alright, then." He motioned for you to come closer and pulled you into a kiss. 72's kisses were always much more thoughtful, compared to the sloppy and lustful kisses that Oncie was receiving right now as he fell onto the opposite side of the bed.

It was a long night of being pounded into again and again. 72 had been gentle with you, but then Greedler demanded that they switch you and Oncie.

Oncie looked relieved at least, since he had that sad and defeated expression all of his face prior when Greedler was having him ride him.

Any time the four of you had sex together it was like this. It would last all night and Greedler never got bored of making requests to give both you and Oncie a facial or to watch you take one cock in the mouth and another in your opening. He was acted like a teenage boy that had just discovered sex.

"Greedler, it kind of hurts..." Your cervix was already aching now; though 72 had tried to be gentle, he was larger and thus always bruised that spot inside of you.

"I told you to call me 'Daddy'! Heh, it's actually going to be relevant now!" He grinned with those razor sharp teeth of him and continued thrusting into your.

Your pushed your face into a nearby pillow and whined.

This was ridiculous.

Looking over, Oncie was being coated in kisses from 72 over the bruises he'd just received and he seemed a little happier.

~x~x~x~

For once, Greedler had been right. The feeling of knowing his offspring was inside of you did in fact make you feel like he owned you (more so than already, anyway). Oncie seemed to share the sentiment, but held an indifference. This was his other half, and he knew there was no changing it.

When the tests came back positive, Greedler did yet another fist pump in the air and went about his paperwork.

72 gave both you and Oncie a kiss on the cheek, lightly rubbing his hands over your abdomens. "Pay Greedler no mind. You two are going to be taken care of."

Oncie sighed, placing a nervous hand on his stomach. "Well, I hope so. This feels so weird..."

"It'll feel even weirder when you're both fucking huge. Don't get fat, though!" The man behind blue shades was already making more orders. "Or no more pancakes!"

"This was your idea, anyway!" Oncie crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

This was going to be a long nine months.

~x~x~x~

Greedler's demands only got worse and he was a bigger pervert than you initially thought.

At seven months, when you and Oncie had both began to show, he demanded you wear a tube top at all times and low riding pants to show that you were both _his_.

Oncie was more embarrassed than you, most likely because he was a male being pushed into a very female position, and always was attempting to hide the large bulge with a blanket or coat.

"Come on, why isn't there anything yet?!" Greedler harshly sucked at your breasts; it fucking hurt, considering how sore you were. They'd grown another cup size since you were pregnant and they constantly seemed to ache. "I wanna see what it tastes like!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Well I can't get any out of him." He pointed at a sleeping Oncie on the other side of the bed, who was comfortably being spooned by 72. How you envied him at this moment. Oncie actually looked cute pregnant; his belly was smaller, at least and looked as if he just had a bit of a pudge. "They forgot to give him tits!"

"Greedler it hurts!" You pushed his face away and he simply chuckled, sat up, and began rubbing his hand across your expanded tummy. It felt weird. You felt fat.

And you could feel his baby floating around inside of you, every second of every day.

"Heh. So you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know..."

He gave your belly a surprisingly sweet kiss and then planted one on your lips as he massaged your breasts. "I'm going to be the best father in the world."

That bold declaration made you laugh a little and he gave you an insulted frown.

"I'm sure you will be, Greedler. I'm sure you will be." Maybe it was some kind of loving-the-father-of-your-child-instinct, but you gave him a gentle hug.

"Hey, don't relax yet! On your hands and knees—I'm gonna let the kid know how much mommy and daddy love each other!"


End file.
